


Care to Share?

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different House, Banter, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Holidays, Hopeful Ending, Slytherin Remus Lupin, light fluff, light humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Remus had every intention of enjoying solidarity over the holidays. That may change now that he's not the only Slytherin staying behind.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37
Collections: Remus Lupin Fest 2020





	Care to Share?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Remus Lupin Fest with the following prompt: Remus/a Black sister. Slytherin!Remus AU, they both stay at hogwarts over the holidays and spend more time together.

Christmas was right around the corner, and the students of Hogwarts were eagerly, or not so eagerly, returning to their homes. That would leave the castle practically empty for the ones staying behind. 

Remus happened to be one of those remaining. 

It wasn’t a complete bother to the Slytherin. After all, peace and quiet suited him just fine. His fellow housemates typically kept their distance, but he never knew whether it was because of their nature or his lycanthropy. Remus didn’t care either way; he didn’t have to worry about harming or dealing with the questions. He was still a young man, not a social attraction for the gossip mill.

With his hands shoved in his trouser pockets, Remus strolled down the dungeons to relax in the common room. He had no need to settle in the library when there would be plenty of space to unwind there. He debated on whether he should grab some chocolate he’d stashed in his trunk once he arrived, but once the Slytherin uttered the password and entered the common room, his thoughts of grabbing anything vanished. 

As it turned out, Remus was not the only Slytherin that was still at the castle.

Her back was turned to him. Her light blond hair, typically in a well-kept bun, was falling in waves past her shoulders. It could have been anyone, but Remus would recognize that head of hair anywhere. 

“Cissa,” he stated, making his way towards her, “what are you still doing in the castle? The train was meant to leave an hour ago.”

Upon facing the witch, he could tell her legs were crossed under her cloak and her expression was nothing short of irked. Her blues eyes narrowed and met his along with her brow arching. 

“While the professors praise your sharp awareness, I know when the train was meant to leave,” she said sharply. “I’m not on said train because of both of my sisters’ actions before our impending departure.”

Remus frowned, confused yet curious about her reply. The iciness was a given, but he had no idea what Andromeda and Bellatrix had done to prevent Narcissa from leaving. Were they around as well? 

“No, they’re gone,” she told him as if she knew what he was thinking. “Bella decided to divulge to my parents my thoughts of a betrothal to Malfoy and Andy’s rendezvous with the muggle-born. Our ‘punishments’,” Cissa quoted with her finger, “were to be separated and refrain from sullying one another with such horrendous behavior. Andy obviously needed to be a secured distance from Edward.” 

The brunette was aware of Andromeda’s feelings towards the Tonks fellow, but he never imagined that behind her cool facade, Narcissa wanted no union with Lucius Malfoy. What surprised him more was that they chose to punish Narcissa for it. 

Stroking his chin lightly in a teasing manner, Remus tilted his head slightly and said, “Perhaps it’s a good thing that you were separated. I would hate for you to trouble yourself paying Bellatrix back for telling on you both.” 

Narcissa turned her head to the side and sniffed, her hand starting to clench on the arm of the sofa. “Bella won’t be able to tell the difference between her hair and an incinerated bush by the time I’m finished with her.” 

Remus quirked a brow instinctively. “You’re telling me there’s a difference now?” 

The witch cut her eyes towards Remus, and the corner of her lips twitched upwards as she attempted to conceal her laughter. Remus recalled that melodic laugh she had; it was typically heard when he passed her and her sisters surrounded by the gossiping witches in their House. 

“Your attempt to make me feel better isn’t needed, Remus,” she said. “I’m perfectly fine where I am in solitude.” 

He raised a finger. “Actually, Cissa, I had intentions of being to myself as well,” he replied. “Though, I would have chocolate as a comforting factor.” 

Narcissa’s face scrunched in disgust, but Remus picked up on the light that brightened in her eyes at the mention of chocolate. She couldn’t fool him when it came to his favorite dessert. 

“Well, you’ll have to find somewhere else to ponder with your chocolate.” 

“Or, I could retrieve the chocolate and we can share it as well as the quiet place.” 

“Why in Salazar’s name would I agree to such a thing, Remus?” 

“You’ve already started sharing. I’m only returning, the favor, Cissa.” 

Narcissa pursed her lips, and she narrowed her eyes at Remus once more. Seeing that her clenched fist was loosening up, the wizard knew that she was taking it into consideration. 

“That’s thrice you’ve called me that,” she said. 

Remus shrugged casually, not backing down from her intimidating glare. “That’s three times you’ve yet to actually stop me,” he retorted. 

His response must have been too much for her icy guard because she was unable to conceal her laughter. It rang through Remus’ ears, and he was certain that the action meant he had won her over. 

It was a mere moment before Narcissa composed herself. She crossed her legs in the other direction and waved her hand carelessly towards the boys’ dormitory. 

“Go and get your chocolate, wolf,” she said. “Don’t make me regret this.” 

Remus felt victorious for some reason. He wasn’t even bothered by her potential jab. Andromeda was his usual Black sister companion for casual conversations, and it took everything within him not to plot pranks against Bellatrix. Narcissa was always reserved, quiet, and quite frankly a wild card. She was like a mixture of her elder sisters, and that was scary for anyone. It was a good thing any fears he might have were focused on other things. 

“I’m sharing time, conversation, and chocolate with you, Cissa,” he told her as he strode for the dormitory to retrieve the decadent treat. “You won’t regret it.” 

She scoffed and shook her head. “What kind of man treats a woman to such a thing in this manner?” she muttered. 

Thanks to his lycanthropy, his enhanced hearing caught Narcissa’s mutters. Even though she wouldn’t see it, Remus had a cheeky smile as he said, “Consider me one of those old fashioned blokes who like to befriend ladies before pursuing them.” 

“Is that a declaration that you’re attempting to befriend then court me?” she asked. 

Remus didn’t respond to her. His ears may have turned pink once he realized what he’d said, but she didn’t need to know that. In fact, it made the young man grin more than he realized. 


End file.
